T&FMLA - Trouble on the Tracks
by DanBarr1704
Summary: Remember the old Thomas PC game Trouble on the Tracks? Well, here's the Tornado and Friends version. Rated T for language and please review.


**Tonight - Sovereign has an accident, gets found and gets repaired.**

_**Tornado and Friends Mainline Adventures**_

Hello readers, this' Olton Hall, aka Hogwarts Castle here and Mr Writer decided to bring us back for no particular reason with this special episode. Remember the old Thomas PC game 'Trouble On The Tracks'? Well, this' basically our version. So what more can I say other than enjoy!

**This episode stars:**

**LMS Black 5 no.44871 **_**'Sovereign'**_** and her footplate crew**

**SR Merchant Navy no.35018 **_**'British India Line'**_

**LMS Royal Scot no.46115 **_**'Scots Guardsman'**_

**LMS 8F no.48151 **_**'Gauge O Guild'**_

**LNER A4 no.60009 **_**'Union of South Africa'**_

**LMS Princess Royal no.46201 **_**'Princess Elizabeth'**_

**SR Merchant Navy no.35028 **_**'Clan Line'**_

**BR Standard Class 4 2-6-0 no.76079 **_**'Pocket Rocket'**_

**SR Schools Class no.30926 **_**'Repton'**_

**LNER Peppercorn A1 no.60163 **_**'Tornado'**_** and her driver**

**LMS Black 5 no.45231 **_**'Sherwood Forester'**_

**GWR 9400 Class no.9466 (who we named Hawksworth)**

**LMS Princess Coronation no.46233 **_**'Duchess of Sutherland'**_

**BR Standard Class 8 no.71000 **_**'Duke of Gloucester'**_

**GWR 4575 Class no.5521/London Transport no.L150 (who we named Prairie)**

**Harry the Helicopter and his Pilot**

**Our Answer to the Horrid Lorry**

**Kong the Crane**

**The Troublesome Trucks**

**The Fat Director**

**The Coal Yard Manager**

**Some Workmen**

**A Foreman**

**A Lamp Shopkeeper**

**Lion Fly the Bi-Plane **_**(doesn't speak)**_

**LNER A4 no.60008 **_**'Dwight D Eisenhower'**__**(mentioned)**_

**GWR 5700 Class no.9600 (who we named Swindon) **_**(mentioned)**_

**GWR 5700 Class no.7752/London Transport no.L94 (who we named Pannier) **_**(mentioned)**_

**And Introducing:**

**BR Class 86 Electric Locomotive no.86 259 **_**'Les Ross'**__**(male)**_

**BR Class 50 Hoover Diesel no.50 017 **_**'Royal Oak'**__**(female)**_

**BR Class 47 Duff Diesel no.47 798 **_**'Prince William'**__**(male)**_

**BR Standard Class 4 2-6-0 no.76084 (who we shall name Luna)**

**LNER A4 no.4489 **_**'Dominion of Canada'**__**(female)**_

**LNER Peppercorn A2 no.60532 **_**'Blue Peter'**__**(male)**_

**GWR 5700 Class no.7760 (who we shall name Tyseley, after Tyseley Locomotive Works which own him)**

Special Episode: Trouble on the Tracks

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** It was an early winters morning in Great Britain and all the engines on the mainline were just waking up to another day of work. The Fat Director had just entered his office and was getting himself acquainted when the telephone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

**The Fat Director:** Hello?

**Coal Yard Manager:** _(over the phone)_ I'm sorry sir but we're running out of coal, there's only enough coal for one engine.

**The Fat Director:** _(shakes his head)_ I'll be along right away!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** So the Fat Director headed for the coal yard where the manager filled him in on the situation in more detail. There really was only enough coal for just one engine. The Fat Director decided that the engine who receives that last remaining lumps of coal should go and fetch some more. He took the coal, don't ask me how, to Carnforth sheds as he had decided that one of the engines residing there should fetch more coal.

**The Fat Director:** Now this' a very serious situation and I'm not surprised the passengers are grumbling. I need an engine to go to the mine and collect some coal so you can all get back to work. Sovereign, I think that's a job for you.

**Sovereign:** _(whistles)_ Yes sir, I'll go as fast as I can!

**British India Line:** Err sir, why does it have to be Sovereign to go and collect the coal, why can't I do it? You do know that, as a Merchant Navy, I'm much faster than a Black 5 right?

**The Fat Director:** I chose Sovereign because she's reliable.

**Scots Guardsman:** Besides British India Line, because Sovereign's a Black 5, she's more used to this sort of work.

**Gauge O Guild:** Yeah, so you should be thankful that sir's doing you a favour here.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** British India Line had to admit that she couldn't argue with that. Also, even though Sovereign wasn't a Carnforth resident, she had been spending a few nights there. The remaining coal was shovelled into Sovereign's firebox and once she was all steamed up, she puffed out of the sheds on her important mission. Sovereign was soon puffing through the countryside and she was determined.

**Sovereign:** I must hurry, the passengers are waiting!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** She started to pick up speed. However, she was going at a speed too fast for her own good and her driver was getting rather worried.

**Sovereign's Driver:** _(calls)_ Be careful Sovereign, don't go too fast!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Then Sovereign saw something up ahead.

**Sovereign:** _(cries)_ There's a bend going over a bank ahead and I can't slow down!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Sovereign's driver had applied her brakes hard on. Sparks were showering from Sovereign's wheels but she was still going too fast when she reached the bend. The moment she turned into it she almost instantly derailed.

**Sovereign:** _(screams)_ AHHHHHHHH!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** As her driver and fireman jumped clear, Sovereign rolled and tumbled down the bank and she reached the bottom with a loud bump! The Black 5 was badly damaged: the majority of her components were broken and her smart black paint was heavily scratched all over. She was lucky that her boiler didn't receive any dents, otherwise things would've been even worse.

**Sovereign:** _(miserably)_ Oh man, I don't think I've ever felt this depressed since the time an under repair Les Ross and a being polished Royal Oak tricked me into getting that new coat of paint.

**(Flashback)**

**Les Ross:** _(annoyed)_ We've had this prank set up for hours now and still no engine has taken the bait!

**Royal Oak:** I'm sure an engine will be tempted by the lie that's the new coat of paint offer soon. _(hears Sovereign's whistle)_ Oh look, here comes Sovereign, maybe we can tempt her, especially since she loves to look splendid.

**Sovereign:** Hey guys, what's up?

**Les Ross:** Well in the workshop behind us they're offering new coats of paint.

**Royal Oak:** Want to take up the offer Sovereign?

**Sovereign:** _(excitedly)_ Oh yes please, I could do with a new coat of BR Black paint! _(enters workshop as Les Ross and Royal Oak snigger to themselves)_

_A couple of hours later…_

**Les Ross:** _(sniggering)_ Well, what do you think Sovereign?

**Royal Oak:** _(giggling)_ I think bright pink looks good of you and at least the Black 5's can no longer be called boring.

**Sovereign:** _(quietly)_ Les Ross…Royal Oak…_(shouts)_ YOU IDIOTS! YOU DID IT! YOU FINALLY DID IT! AHH DAMN YOU! GOD! DAMN YOU BOTH TO HELL!

_Sovereign hurries away crying. It's announced that Les Ross has now been mended and Prince William reverses in to take Les Ross away._

**Prince William:** _(sternly)_ That wasn't very nice you two.

**Les Ross:** Lighten up Prince William.

**Royal Oak:** Yeah, it was just a prank.

**Prince William:** I still expect you both to apologise to Sovereign when you next see her. But for now, now that you're mended Les Ross, lets get you charged up.

**Les Ross:** Okay, see ya later Royal Oak.

**Royal Oak:** Bye boys!

_Prince William hauls Les Ross away._

**(End of Flashback)**

**Sovereign:** _(sadly)_ Thankfully they did apologise next time they met me but I hope I just don't have to go through that again.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Sovereign's driver and fireman looked down the bank and at the state of their engine. They walked carefully down the bank to give her some comfort.

**Sovereign's Fireman:** _(comfortingly)_ Don't worry Sovereign, I'm sure someone will be along to help us.

_A couple of hours later…_

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The Fat Director was in his office checking his pocket watch. He was looking confused and worried.

**The Fat Director:** Where can Sovereign be? She's usually so reliable! I'm sure something must be wrong!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** He telephoned Harry the Helicopters airfield. Harry's pilot answered the call.

**The Fat Director:** Sovereign was fetching coal for the other engines but she has disappeared! I'd like to send Harry to search for her!

**Harry's Pilot:** _(over the phone)_ Certainly sir, right away.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The Fat Director drove to Harry's airfield where he can keep in touch with Harry while the helicopter was on his search. They'd communicate through the communication system.

**The Fat Director:** _(into speaker)_ Ready for take off Harry?

**Harry:** Yes sir, ready when you are!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** With everything ready, Harry whirred his arms buzzed off into the sky, the search for Sovereign was underway. Harry looked up, down, left, right, high and low but so far found no luck. After a few more minutes of searching, he saw something approaching him.

**Harry:** Sir, I've got Lion Fly the bi-plane flying towards me!

**The Fat Director:** _(into speaker)_ Lion Fly could be trying to help you, perhaps he knows where Sovereign is.

**Harry's Pilot:** Do you think the pilot of Lion Fly has seen Sovereign sir?

**The Fat Director:** _(into speaker)_ Perhaps he'll lead you to her.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** So Harry turned and headed in the same direction Lion Fly went and eventually…

**Harry:** _(cries)_ Oh sir, Sovereign's had an accident, she's come off the track!

**The Fat Director:** _(into speaker)_ I hope it's not too serious Harry, stay with her, well done!

**Harry's Pilot:** This doesn't look good sir, poor Sovereign needs help quickly. Could you send the breakdown train to get her back on the rails again?

**The Fat Director:** _(into speaker)_ But none of the engines have any coal! What can we do?

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The Fat Director thought as hard and as quickly as he could and eventually came up with an idea. He headed to the depot where he found a horrid lorry. He thought he'd got rid of them after they caused nothing but trouble last time they were here but he must've missed this one. But as this lorry was here, the Fat Director knew he'd be able to help.

**The Fat Director:** Lorry, I want you to go to the mine and collect coal for the engines.

**Lorry:** _(grumbles)_ I'm very busy and that's engine work anyway! Where's Sovereign?

**The Fat Director:** Poor Sovereign has crashed and the other engines have no coal, this' an emergency!

**Lorry:** _(driver starts up engine, lorry grumbles)_ Okay but I hope it doesn't take all day!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** So Lorry drove to the coal mine and the Fat Director followed in his car so he could watch over proceedings. When they arrived at the coal mine, the coal was ready to be loaded.

**The Fat Director:** Now Lorry, this' a very important job.

**Lorry:** _(angrily)_ Huh, I just hope it doesn't take too long, this coal's making me cough!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The first sets of coal were loaded into Lorry.

**Lorry:** Why couldn't Sovereign fetch the coal? Late I suppose.

**The Fat Director:** Poor Sovereign's hurt, that's why we need your help.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Lots and lots more coal were loaded into Lorry and dropped off. Eventually, it was agreed that nine more loads should be enough for all the engines. After the first two of those nine loads were loaded…

**Lorry:** _(impatiently)_ Lets get going, I need seven more loads!

**The Fat Director:** Don't be so impatient horrid Lorry!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** After two more loads were collected…

**Lorry:** _(angrily)_ Pulling coal makes me real grumpy!

**The Fat Director:** Never mind, you'll soon be finished, only five more loads.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** After another tow loads were collected…

**Lorry:** _(impatiently)_ Hurry up, I'm tired!

**The Fat Director:** You only need three more loads now.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Another load of coal was collected.

**The Fat Director:** You've nearly finished now, only two more loads.

**Lorry:** _(grumpily)_ And about time two!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Soon, the last two loads of coal were collected and the job was finally finished.

**Lorry:** _(angrily)_ I've wasted enough time here!

**The Fat Director:** You haven't been wasting your time Lorry, you've done a really useful job.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Some of the coal was delivered to the engines while the rest was taken to the coal yard where the manager was very happy.

**The Fat Director:** Thank you Lorry, that was very useful. Now the engines can start work again and I can send someone to rescue Sovereign.

**Lorry:** I hope those engines remember who helped them out.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** With the engines all steamed up again, the majority of them went to do some work, whether it was passengers or goods, while the Fat Director went to find an engine that currently wasn't doing any work to go and rescue Sovereign. He soon found one in the form of one of the most recent editions to the mainline fleet, Pocket Rocket's sister, Luna.

**The Fat Director:** Luna, I've got a special job for you. I'd like you to take the breakdown train to Sovereign.

**Luna:** I'll be glad to help sir.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Luna quickly grabbed the breakdown train which was parked on the other side of the yard and set off to the rescue. In order to get to Sovereign, Luna had to go over a rather bumpy piece of track. Unfortunately, it was bumpier than she expected and it resulted in trouble as she could hear noises from behind her.

**Luna:** Oh dear that was very bumpy, just look what's happened to the crane on the breakdown train.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Some of the cogs had fallen off and they needed to be put back into place. The workmen could now deal with that as they'd just arrived at the scene of the accident and they saw Sovereign at the bottom of the bank.

**Luna:** Oh Sovereign, what a disaster.

**Sovereign:** _(cries)_ I'm sorry I caused all this trouble Luna but I really couldn't help it!

**Luna:** At least we're here now and when the crane's fixed, we'll soon have you back on the rails again.

**Sovereign:** What do you mean when the crane's fixed?!

**Luna:** I had to go over a bumpy track to get to you and some off the cranes cogs came loose.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Sovereign let out a miserable sigh. The workmen looked over the crane and saw the cogs that came loose. They now had to put them back into place. They managed to work it out rather quickly as they carefully placed the cogs back into the correct places.

**Workman 1:** Right, that should do it.

**Workman 2:** Now lets get Sovereign back on the track.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The workmen walked down the bank and attached the cranes hooks, which were thankfully attached to long enough chains, to Sovereign. First, the cranes lifted Sovereign and her tender back onto their wheels. The coal that was in Sovereign's tender was now scattered all over the ground. With Harry watching from above, the tender was lifted up first and was placed back onto the rails and then the attention switched to Sovereign. As carefully as possible, the cranes hoisted Sovereign into the air and gently lowered her back onto the rails where she had her tender coupled back up to her.

**Sovereign:** _(cries)_ Oh dear, I'm trying to move but my wheels won't go round!

**Luna:** Don't worry Sovereign, I'll help you back to the repair sheds and then you can be…well, repaired.

**Sovereign:** _(miserably)_ Just look at my broken lamp and whistle, and all the scratches on my paint, I'll never feel like the same splendid engine again!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** As Harry buzzed away satisfied with what he had seen, Luna was coupled up to Sovereign and she took her friend and the breakdown train back to the repair sheds. When they arrived, the Fat Director was already there waiting for them.

**The Fat Director:** Welcome back Sovereign and well done Luna, you're a really useful engine.

**Luna:** _(delightfully)_ Oh thank you sir!

**The Fat Director:** I've got some passengers for you to pick up now so you can go and do that while I go and find some engines who can help with what we need to do next.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Early that afternoon, the Fat Director had gathered a few of his engines outside the National Railway Museum in York so they could help with what needed to be done at this moment to help repair Sovereign.

**The Fat Director:** Now listen all of you, I want you to help me to find a new whistle for Sovereign. What I have here on this table in front of me are some replica whistles which if they were real would make the same sounds as your respective whistles. These squares things are audio recordings of what each whistle will sound like so one of these whistles will match your own whistles. As there're six of you're here and there're seven whistles, well six whistles and a bell, the one that's left will belong to Sovereign, understand?

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** All the engines understood and the first engine spoke up.

**Dominion of Canada:** _(speaks in Canadian accent)_ My sound's very special, here it is. _(she rings her bell thanks to workmen tugging on a rope attached to it)_

**The Fat Director:** Now which one belongs to Dominion of Canada? Wait, why am I asking myself this question when I already know the answer?! Yes, this first one's your bell Dominion of Canada.

**Dominion of Canada:** Yes I'm very special, having a bell instead of a whistle. I may never be steamed again to ring the bell myself but at least when it's rung, you'll know it's coming from me.

**Union of South Africa:** Now here's an A4 whistle sounds. _(she toots her whistle three times)_

**The Fat Director:** Now which of these sounds like Union of South Africa? _(tries first whistle)_ No. _(tries second whistle)_ Nope. _(tries third whistle)_ That sounds just like yours Union of South Africa.

**Union of South Africa:** So it does sir, it's just the same.

**Princess Elizabeth:** _(boastfully)_ Just listen to us, our whistle's best! _(she toots her whistle three times)_

**The Fat Director:** Which of these's like Princess Elizabeth's? _(tries first whistle)_ Is that really your whistle Lizzie?

**Princess Elizabeth:** _(boastfully)_ Of course it is, everybody knows our whistle because it sounds so important!

**Clan Line:** I'm proud of my whistle, it sounds like this. _(she toots her whistle three times)_

**The Fat Director:** Which whistle sounds like Clan Line's? _(ignores first whistle and tries second whistle)_ Not that one. _(ignores third whistle and tries fourth whistle)_ That matches your whistle perfectly Clan Line.

**Clan Line:** Yes it does, I like my whistle best of all.

**Pocket Rocket:** Let me whistle now. _(she toots her whistle three times)_

**The Fat Director:** Lets find the whistle that sounds like Pocket Rocket's. _(ignores first whistle and tries second whistle)_ That's not it. _(ignores third and fourth whistles and tries fifth whistle)_ Yes, that sounds just right, what do you think Pocket Rocket?

**Pocket Rocket:** Yes, that whistle's exactly like mine.

**Repton:** Here comes my whistle. _(she toots her whistle three times)_

**The Fat Director:** There're only two whistle left, the second and sixth ones so which of them sounds like Repton's? _(tries second whistle)_ Well, if it's not that one then it must be this one. _(tries sixth whistle)_ Excellent!

**Repton:** That whistle's just like mine.

**Dominion of Canada:** None of the engines sound like me, my bell's very special.

**The Fat Director:** The one that's left isn't a bell Dominion of Canada, it's a whistle.

**Pocket Rocket:** That must be Sovereign's whistle.

**The Fat Director:** Yes Pocket Rocket and I'm sure she'd be pleased with it.

**Union of South Africa:** Hoorah! Sovereign will be so pleased.

**The Fat Director:** I'm sure she will Union of South Africa.

**Princess Elizabeth:** Well, that whistle's good enough for Sovereign we suppose.

**The Fat Director:** It's a splendid whistle Lizzie and I'm sure Sovereign will be very pleased to have it.

**Repton:** I'm very glad that Sovereign's going to have a new whistle.

**The Fat Director:** Yes Repton, so am I.

**Clan Line:** I'm also pleased about this sir.

**The Fat Director:** Of course you are Clan Line. Thank you all for your help engines, you can return to your work now. Meanwhile, I've got to find an engine to deliver me the actual version of Sovereign's new whistle.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** When the Fat Director cleared away the table, the whistles and himself, the engines puffed back to work…well, most of them did.

**Union of South Africa:** Enjoying your time back on our side of the lake sis?

**Dominion of Canada:** Oh sister girl, I'm loving my time back here in England after such a awfully long while. I mean, when me and Dwight D Eisenhower first arrived back here, we looked in a terrible state. But then your workmen and engineers restored us and now we look splendid again.

**Union of South Africa:** And I think it's fair to say you're getting more attention than Dwight.

**Dominion of Canada:** And I'm very grateful about that but don't tell Dwight.

**Union of South Africa:** Where's Dwight anyway?

**Dominion of Canada:** Well we're at the National Railway Museum here in York right? Well, he's at the sister museum in Shildon. And he'd speak to you in an American accent, just like how I'm speaking to you in a Canadian accent.

**Union of South Africa:** Doesn't surprise me.

**Dominion of Canada:** _(sadly)_ But of course, it won't be long before Dwight and myself have to return to the USA and Canada respectively.

**Union of South Africa:** _(sadly)_ And when you do, all us engines are really going to miss you both, especially me. I mean, I'm your sister and I really want to bond with you more.

**Dominion of Canada:** It's a shame I know but a deal's a deal.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The A4 sisters let out a heavy and sad sigh. Meanwhile, the Fat Director was waiting for Sovereign's new whistle to be delivered to him. It soon arrived when a very tired looking Tornado turned up. Her diver stepped out of her cab carrying a box. He gave it to the Fat Director who peeked inside and found, amongst all the straw, the whistle safe and sound. The reason Tornado was looking tired was because once she received her coal, she had been doing non-stop passenger runs so she was now feeling very exhausted, her cheeks were pure red with exhaustion.

**The Fat Director:** Thank you for bringing Sovereign's whistle Tornado, you're a really helpful engine. I think you need a rest before you help anymore.

**Tornado:** Oh yes, I do. And I need some water to.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** So Tornado headed off for home to get more water. As she left, the Fat Director carefully placed the box into the boot of his car so he could take it to the shed where Sovereign was going to be repaired. With the box in the boot, he was just about to drive away when Sherwood Forester turned up.

**Sherwood Forester:** Please sir, I really want to help a sister out so is there anything I can do to help Sovereign?

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The Fat Director thought for a moment.

**The Fat Director:** Well as it happens Sherwood Forester, I do have a special job for you. I want you to go to the docks and collect the goods waiting on the quayside. There might be some spare parts in the parcels that'll help us repair Sovereign.

**Sherwood Forester:** Thank you sir, I'll be as fast as I can.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** I think we've just met Sherwood Forester's youthful side there, which's odd since she's one of the wisest in the Black 5 fleet. Anyway, Sherwood Forester whistled away to pick up some trucks. She was always willing to help any engine in need, especially if that particular engine was one of her siblings. She soon gathered nine trucks together with a brake van attached at the back and then headed off for the harbour. When she arrived, she saw the waiting parcels on the quayside.

**Sherwood Forester:** Whoa, that's quite a lot of parcels. I hope that at least some of them if not all of them contain new parts for my dear sister.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Just then, the foreman arrived.

**Foreman:** Ah there you are Sherwood Forester. So here's how it's going to work. Due to the size of the parcels, only two can go into each truck. You must make sure that you park the truck that being loaded onto the part of the track that's marked because it'll have an effect on this way bridge. The way bridge will tell us how much the truck weighs and for it to not be too light or to heavy, the arrows on the way bridge must meet. Once the arrows are met, we can move on to the next truck and so on and so forth until all the trucks are loaded and weigh the correct amount, understand?

**Sherwood Forester:** Yes sir, understood sir.

**Foreman:** When a truck weighs the correct amount, I'll blow my whistle so you can puff forward and bring the next truck onto the way bridge so we can load that. Kong the Crane will load the trucks.

**Kong:** Yes indeed I will be, now how about we get started?

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** So Sherwood Forester brought the first truck onto the way bridge. And Kong the crane loaded the first parcel. The foreman then checked the arrows on the way bridge.

**Foreman:** _(calls)_ That was a middleweight parcel Kong so you need to load another middleweight so make the arrows meet!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** So Kong loaded a second middleweight parcel into the truck. The foreman checked and found that the arrows had met.

**Foreman:** Perfect, now to load the next one.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** He blew his whistle and Sherwood Forester puffed forward, bringing the second trucks onto the way bridge. Kong loaded the first parcel into the second truck.

**Foreman:** _(calls)_ That was a lightweight parcel Kong so you need to load a heavyweight parcel now!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** So that's exactly what Kong did, he loaded a heavyweight parcel which made the arrows on the way bridge meet.

**Foreman:** Okay, lets move onto the next one.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** He blew his whistle and then there was trouble. When Sherwood Forester tried to puff forward, the trucks shook about behind her.

**Trucks:** Sherwood Forester doesn't like us when we're troublesome! _(they burst out laughing)_

**Sherwood Forester:** Oh no, these troublesome trucks are such a nuisance.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The foreman blew his whistle again but the trucks just did exactly the same thing again.

**Trucks:** Hahaha!

**Sherwood Forester:** Please be good you damn trucks, we need to finish this job quickly.

**Trucks:** We don't want to be good today Sherwood Forester!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The foreman again blew his whistle but…

**Trucks:** Sherwood Forester wants us to be good so lets be naughty then, hehehe!

**Sherwood Forester:** Oh dear, I can't do a really useful job if you behave so badly.

**Foreman:** Last time now.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** He blew his whistle once more but the trucks yet again shook about from behind Sherwood Forester. Now, Sherwood Forester isn't normally the type of engine to get angry over certain situations, but here she had finally had enough. She charged backwards, biffing the trucks hard. It was such a hard biff that it left the trucks dazed.

**Sherwood Forester:** That'll shut the fuckers up.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** So they now carried on as they did before with Kong loading the trucks with the parcels and the foreman making sure that they were the correct weight. Before long, the job was finished and with all the trucks loaded, Sherwood Forester puffed to the repair shed. She found the Fat Director already there waiting for her.

**The Fat Director:** Thank you for all your hard work Sherwood Forester.

**Sherwood Forester:** I'm glad I was able to help sir. Those damn trucks were behaving very badly but we did manage to finish the job.

**The Fat Director:** All's well that ends well Sherwood Forester.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Sherwood Forester then puffed into the repair shed so that the workmen could take the parcels out of her trucks. The Fat Director meanwhile was driving towards Barrow Hill Roundhouse Engine Shed to speak to Tornado. When he arrived, he found the young engine talking to her cousin Blue Peter.

**Tornado:** It's great to hear that there're plans to bring you back to steam soon cousin.

**Blue Peter:** Yeah, its been a while since I was last in steam hasn't it?

**Tornado:** _(cheekily)_ Yeah so lets just hope you don't have a repeat of what happened to you at Durham Viaduct in 1994 when you suffered that mega wheel slip that broke your valve and running gear eh?

**Blue Peter:** _(cheeks go red with embarrassment)_ Oi, zip it young lady!

**The Fat Director:** _(walks up)_ Ah Tornado, are you ready for another job now?

**Tornado:** Yes sir, I've had a good rest and some water and I'm ready to help again.

**The Fat Director:** Sherwood Forester has just brought in a set of new parts from the docks. A set of new lamps were amongst them. Sovereign's lamp's broken so can you find her a new one that looks just like it?

**Tornado:** I'll try my best sir.

**The Fat Director:** There's a recently opened lamp shop in town so you should be able to find one there.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** So Tornado set off to find Sovereign's new lamp. Of course, she couldn't actually go into town because there were no railway tracks that took her into it but once her driver parked her into a siding, he walked through town to find the lamp shop the Fat Director was talking about. Before long, he found it and walked inside. He found the shopkeeper carefully placing some lamps on the shelves behind the counter.

**Tornado's Driver:** Excuse me but I'd like to buy a lamp for a steam engine.

**Shopkeeper:** Certainly sir and as I'm going to have a lamp that's going to be without its own shelf, maybe that's the one you can have.

**Tornado's Driver:** Perfect, need a hand?

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** So Tornado's driver helped the shopkeeper shelf the lamps. When they finished, ironically, the odd lamp out was the one that looked like Sovereign's old one. The shopkeeper loaded the lamp into a box of straw and he then gave it to Tornado's driver who paid for it. With the lamp collected, the driver made his way back to Tornado.

**Tornado's Driver:** Right, that's the lamp collected so it's time to go and deliver it to the repair shed.

**Tornado:** I'm sure Sovereign will love her new lamp.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Tornado puffed away to the repair shed. When she arrived the lamp was dropped off. Tornado then noticed Sovereign parked outside the shed. She puffed alongside the Black 5 who was looking very miserable.

**Sovereign:** _(miserably)_ I used to be a really splendid engine.

**Tornado:** _(assuring)_ And you'll soon be splendid again Sovereign. You'll have a lovely new lamp and a whistle and you'll feel much better when you have a fresh coat of paint.

**Sovereign:** I do hope so Tornado, I won't forget how you've helped me.

_An hour later…_

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The Fat Director had arrived to see Sovereign before she was shunted into the repair shed.

**The Fat Director:** We'll soon have you back at work again Sovereign.

**Sovereign:** Oh I'm really looking forward to being well again sir.

**The Fat Director:** Normally it'd take an engine a few days to get repaired but with the number of workmen I've got working on you, I'd say we'll have you fixed in a few hours.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** That gave Sovereign some crème of comfort. Just then, Hawksworth reversed in and buffered up to Sovereign.

**Hawksworth:** I may very well be a Great Western engine Sovereign but believe me, you'll be repaired in no time.

**Sovereign:** What has being a Great Western engine got to do with anything?

**Hawksworth:** Well, to tell you the absolute honest truth…got no fucking idea.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Hawksworth pushed Sovereign into the repair shed and then left. The workmen saw the damaged Sovereign had suffered in her accident and with all the new parts ready on the workbench, they immediately got to work.

_A few hours later…_

**Workman 1:** It's a good thing only your front buffers got damaged Sovereign. Right, that's the first new buffer fitted.

**Sovereign:** I need buffers to stop those naughty troublesome trucks bumping into me and scratching my paint.

**Workman 2:** And that's the other buffer fitted.

**Sovereign:** _(cheerily)_ Another new buffer, now I'll look really splendid!

**Workman 3:** It's the same with the connecting rod and I've just fitted it.

**Sovereign:** The hook joins me up with another engine when we need to work together.

**Workman 4:** Right, that's the new lamp attached.

**Sovereign:** _(happily)_ I need a lamp so my driver can see when it's dark.

**Workman 5:** That's the handrails fitted.

**Sovereign:** My engineer needs handrails to hold when he's checking me over.

**Workman 6:** That's the dome done.

**Sovereign:** The dome helps to keep me working safely when it's full of steam.

**Workman 7:** That's the first porthole on place.

**Sovereign:** I need portholes so my driver can see where we're going.

**Workman 8:** And that's the other porthole attached.

**Sovereign:** My driver will really like these shiny portholes.

**Workman 9:** And finally, that's the new whistle fitted.

**Sovereign:** Now I can whistle to let everybody know that I'm on my way!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** After Sovereign stated all the obvious facts, the workmen discovered that one of Sovereign's driving wheels was badly damaged in the crash so they removed it and then attached a new one.

**Sovereign:** I couldn't go out without a new wheel could I?

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** And that's another obvious fact from Sovereign there. The wheels were then oiled so they could turn smoothly and safely.

**Sovereign:** I do like to be oiled, it keeps me in good condition.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** _(angrily)_ Enough with the stating of the obvious facts Sovereign you boring bitch! Anyway, with that wheel oiling job done, it was time to fit the new coupling rod. Despite Sovereign's coupling rods being rather complicated, it was attached after a good while which meant it was now time to get the spanners out in order to tighten the wheel nuts. A few minutes later, that job was also completed.

**Workman 10:** Okay, that should do it.

**Sovereign:** I'm sure I won't have another accident now.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Whoop-de-doo! Anyway, it was now time for the part of the repairing work that Sovereign was looking forward to the most: the repainting. Three cans of black paint along with several paintbrushes were waiting on the workbench. As the workmen brushed the black paint onto Sovereign, the Black 5 was simmering happily, she was really enjoying this. A few minutes later, Sovereign was repainted.

**Sovereign:** _(happily)_ When my paint's dry, I can be really useful again!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** As the workmen waited for the paint to dry, they had a light snack while listening to the radio, reading the newspapers and having discussions. Sovereign meanwhile had decided to have a little nap. When the workmen checked on the paintwork, they found that it had indeed dried. This meant that for the final part of the job, they had to paint the red and white linings over the black paint along the outside of the tender and painting two squares in those colours around the side of the cab below the cab side windows. There was also the thin red stripes along the boiler to do, as well as Sovereign's number in those squares on the side of the cab and the British Rail badge in the middle of the side of Sovereign's tender. Sovereign remained in her slumber as the workmen got back to work with the painting. By the time Sovereign woke up, she found that the workmen had finished.

**Workman 1:** There you go Sovereign, all fixed and ready to go again.

**Sovereign:** Oh thank you, thank you so much!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Needless to say but Sovereign was giddy with excitement as she emerged from the repair shed; it had indeed only taken a few hours for the workmen to fix her. And when I say she 'emerged' from the repair shed, she could only emerge with a Land Rover pulling her out because she had no water to puff out herself. The first engines to welcome her back were boyfriend and girlfriend Duke of Gloucester and Duchess of Sutherland who was gleaming in her new LMS Crimson Late livery.

**Duchess of Sutherland:** Hello Sovereign, my goodness you do look splendid girl.

**Sovereign:** _(excitedly)_ Yes I feel much better now.

**Duke of Gloucester:** Well hurry up then and help us with all this work!

**Sovereign:** But I'm still not ready.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Later that afternoon, Sovereign was no longer feeling excited when the Fat Director came to see her, she was now feeling rather sad.

**Sovereign:** _(sadly)_ All the other engines have gone off to work, when can I go to?

**The Fat Director:** Just as soon as we fill up your coal and water, it won't take long.

**Sovereign:** _(desperately)_ Oh please hurry, I want to go all round the mainline so everyone can see my shiny new black paint!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Just then, another mainline newcomer Tyseley, brother to Swindon and Pannier, arrived and was coupled up to Sovereign.

**The Fat Director:** Okay Sovereign, Tyseley's going to take you to water tower and coal hopper over there. I'll be coming to as I'll be riding in Tyseley's cab.

**Tyseley:** Once we've sorted your coal and water out Sovereign and got you all steamed up, you can finally return to work.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Sovereign was pleased to hear this as Tyseley took her over to the water tower. When Sovereign was in position, Tyseley was uncoupled and made his way out of the yard to do other work.

**The Fat Director:** Right, you need water first Sovereign.

**Sovereign:** Yes I do, I need lots of water to make lots of steam.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Sovereign's driver took the hose of the water tower and the fireman opened the water tank. The first set of water poured into the tank.

**The Fat Director:** Your tank needs a lot of water Sovereign.

**Sovereign:** Yes sir, and it isn't full yet.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The second set of water poured into the tank.

**The Fat Director:** Surely your tank's full now Sovereign.

**Sovereign:** No sir, if I'm going to work well, I'm going to need lots of water.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The third set of water poured into the tank.

**Sovereign:** That's better, my tank's full so you can close the water tank now.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Sovereign's driver removed the hose and the fireman closed the water tank. Despite Sovereign's lack of coal, using what was left in her firebox, she managed to make her way to the coal hopper by herself.

**The Fat Director:** You'll soon be able to do lots of work Sovereign.

**Sovereign:** Yes sir, I'll be able to start as soon as my tender's full.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Sovereign's driver and fireman worked together tugging on the handle to release the coal into Sovereign's tender. When the first load of coal was loaded into the tender, the Fat Director knew that wasn't going to be enough.

**The Fat Director:** More coal please, Sovereign's tender isn't full yet.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The second load of coal was emptied into Sovereign's tender.

**Sovereign:** Just one more load of coal!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The third and final load of coal emptied into Sovereign's tender.

**The Fat Director:** Alright that's enough coal so now it's time to see what needs to be done in the cab.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The Fat Director and Sovereign's driver and fireman walked into the Black 5's cab.

**Sovereign's Fireman:** We'll need a lot of coal on the fire to make the water hot. It's a good thing we've got this big shovel with us.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** So using the shovel, Sovereign's fireman shovelled some coal into the firebox.

**The Fat Director:** More coal, you haven't got enough steam yet Sovereign!

**Sovereign:** I can feel the water getting hotter but it isn't hot enough yet!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The fireman shovelled some more coal into the firebox.

**The Fat Director:** Just one more shovel of coal Sovereign.

**Sovereign:** It's very hot in my cab sir, just how I like it!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The fireman shovelled the last load of coal into the firebox.

**The Fat Director:** The steam's just right now Sovereign!

**Sovereign:** _(excitedly)_ I'm so excited that I can't wait to get back to work but I've got to whistle to let everybody know that I'm going to move!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** As the fireman put down the shovel, the Fat Director spoke to the driver.

**The Fat Director:** You know what to do driver.

**Sovereign's Driver:** Yes sir.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** The driver pulled on the chain above him which made Sovereign whistle loudly. Suddenly, the Fat Director remembered something.

**The Fat Director:** What about your brake?! You cant go while the brake's on!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Thanking the Fat Director for the reminder, the driver released the brake. With that done, he opened the throttle. Sovereign was delighted when she felt herself moving happy and healthy.

**Sovereign:** _(delightfully)_ I do hope so sir, that's all I want to be a really useful engine!

**The Fat Director:** _(proudly)_ What an excellent job everyone has done today to help mend Sovereign.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Just then, they all heard a whistle from behind them. It was Prairie and she was pushing some coaches towards them. The coaches were coupled up to Sovereign and Prairie was uncoupled from them.

**Prairie:** We're so glad to have you back on the tracks with us Sovereign!

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** Sovereign was pleased to hear this and her giddy excitement returned almost in an instant as she puffed away with her coaches to pick up her passengers. Sovereign's day since then had gone perfectly, nothing went wrong and she was on time with her passenger run. That night, Clan Line invited all her friends that helped repair Sovereign to a steam engines sleepover party at her home at Stewarts Lane Depot. And of course, Sovereign herself was also in attendance. There wasn't room for all the engines in the shed, therefore some did have to sleep outside. However, because the weather was warm, they didn't mind.

**Tornado:** What a busy day its been.

**Princess Elizabeth:** And we'd like to thank you for inviting us to your sleepover party tonight Clan Line.

**Clan Line:** My pleasure Lizzie.

**Sherwood Forester:** So did you enjoy taking those passengers out Sovereign?

**Sovereign:** Yes indeed I did sis and I was very careful not to go too fast. I don't want to have another accident ever again.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** All the engines started to whistle in delight. But then, the Fat Director arrived.

**The Fat Director:** Quiet please, quiet! _(the engines stop whistling)_ Today you've proved that you're all really useful engines. Sovereign had a nasty accident but she's better now and it's all thanks to your hard work so well done all of you for being really useful engines. Hope you all have a goodnights rest now because there's going to be lots of work to do in the morning.

**Olton Hall the Narrator:** As the Fat Director walked away, all the engines blew their whistles in delight one last time with Sovereign blowing her whistle the loudest of all before they all finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**And that's this special episode done! Hope you enjoyed my version of Thomas PC game **_**'Trouble on the Tracks'**_**. Please review and I request criticism. And on that bombshell, it's time to end, thanks very much reading, goodnight!**


End file.
